<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neighbors by kkuranghae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612749">Neighbors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuranghae/pseuds/kkuranghae'>kkuranghae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>wizone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2kim, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, chaewonxminjoo, chaewonxminju, minjooxchaewon, minjuxchaewon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuranghae/pseuds/kkuranghae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Minjoo “accidentally” went to her neighbors place thinking that it was hers. And Kim Chaewon trying to figure out what happened to her neighbor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2kim - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neighbors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaewon was deep in her slumber when someone knocks on her door, she can also hear mumblings. She ignored it thinking that the person who was knocking will stop but no, the knocking still continued. Chaewon opened her eyes, annoyance can be seen on her face. </p><p>She stood up and looked at the clock. She got more annoyed, who in the right mind would knock at the middle of the night at exactly 2:30 am? She then realized what was happening. She can’t help but to feel nervous. What if it’s a kidnapper, or a thief. </p><p>Well it’s a good life for Chaewon anyways, probably not since she and her girlfriend just got into a fight. She wouldn’t really like to recall what happened, let’s just say pride got into both of them and no one said sorry. </p><p>Her deep thoughts were cut off when she heard a knock again. She took the bat that her brother gifted her at the side of her bed. Slowly as ever she walked to the door, She opened it and prepared herself to swing the bat but she panicked when she saw Kim Minjoo fall down because apparently the girl was leaning on the door. </p><p>Minjoo groans in pain and felt like crying. Her head hurts so does her body. The older Kim shook her head in disappointment. She kneeled down to check on the younger. </p><p>“hey Kim Minjoo, are you okay?” she tapped the younger’s shoulder. instead or replying minjoo looked at her with teary eyes. Chaewon helped her to stand up and dusted of her clothes. </p><p>“Oh Chaewonnie, what are you doing in my house?” Minjoo looked at her excitedly. </p><p>“This is my house” Minjoo’s eyes furrowed at Chaewon’s response. </p><p>“Now Kim Minjoo what are you doing here?” Chaewon stand back a little, her hands on her waist and stared at Minjoo. “Because this is my apartment?” Minjoo said as if it’s the obvious thing in the world. </p><p>“Your apartment is next to mine”</p><p>“Oh, so that’s why it wasn’t opening” Minjoo nod her head. While Chaewon just shook hers. </p><p>“Why are you drunk anyways” Chaewon asked. Minjoo’s clueless face turned into a frown. </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it” Minjoo said. </p><p>“Okay, You can go now” Chaewon tried to push Minjoo outside but the younger was apparently strong and heavy. </p><p>“I don’t want to” Minjoo whined. Chaewon’s sleep was already ruined now there’s a drunk Minjoo who’s acting like a child, with her. </p><p>“Minjoo please, i’m so tired” Chaewon’s voice sounded so lonely. </p><p>“I’m sorry Chaewonnie, I hope you can forgive me” Minjoo’s eyes started to water. The older Kim doesn’t know what to do but to hug her. </p><p>“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry too” Both knew there’s a meaning behind it. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you really not gonna go home?” Chaewon handed her a glass of water and sat down at the couch, next to the panting Minjoo. </p><p>“I want to stay here” Minjoo said after she finished drinking the whole glass with only one gulp. “Okay, take a shower and sleep here” </p><p>Minjoo nod, Chaewon entered her room and took some clothes then handed it to Minjoo. </p><p>“Now go” Chaewon instructed.</p><p>Minjoo was taking a bath when Chaewon decided to finally sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Chaewon was sleeping soundlessly on her sheets when she can hear foot tapping on the floor, soon later she felt someone lay infront of her. She opened her eyes just to see Minjoo laying next to her, fresh from a bath. </p><p>The younger Kim holds Chaewon’s hand and wrapped it in her waist. Opting to be spooned. Chaewon didn’t protest but also hugged the younger tighter. </p><p>“Goodnight, Chae” </p><p>“night” </p><p> </p><p>Minjoo woke up, her head throbbing in pain. She smelled a familiar scent that she always liked. She then decided to open her eyes. Only for it to widen when she realized where she at. </p><p>She checked herself under the blanket thank. god she’s still clothes. Oh wait it’s not her clothes. </p><p>“Before you freak out, you went here late at NIGHT” Minjoo heard someone said. She knows that voice too well. </p><p>“Why didn’t you make me go home?” She confusedly asked. Chaewon clicks her tongue and stared at Minjoo like a joke. </p><p>“why are you staring at me like that?” Chaewon didn’t say anything and just handed her some aspirin and water. </p><p>“Hey, what happened last night?” Minjoo asked, again. “Eat your breakfast” Chaewon purposely ignored the question. </p><p>“Don’t ignore my questions answer me!” The younger Kim raised her voice. Chaewon then stared at her sternly. Minjoo could only gulp, oh no the older is mad at her. </p><p>“Do you really want to know?” Minjoo slowly nod. “Are you sure?” The younger Kim nod again. </p><p>“Are you really sure?” Chaewon was really teasing Minjoo, since she got annoyed yesterday. </p><p>“Babe! Just please tell me!” Well you all heard that right. Chaewon and Minjoo are girlfriends. </p><p>“You finally called me right” The older Kim snickered. Minjoo rolled her eyes. </p><p>“So what did I do last night?” </p><p>“Nothing much. You disturbed my sleep, fall to the ground, thought that my apartment is yours, said SORRY and cuddled with me” Chaewon made sure to emphasize some words. </p><p>“Oh? I said sorry?” Chaewon nod and sat next to Minjoo. “I’m sorry too” the olde took Minjoo’s hand into hers and caressed it softly. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to yell at you yesterday, it’s just that i’m tired of work and you criticized Mint Choco” Chaewon added.</p><p>“I’m sorry again baby. I was just teasing you yesterday” Minjoo kissed Chaewon’s hand that intertwined with her’s. </p><p>“Let’s not fight again shall we?” Chaewon smiled at Minjoo. “Okay, I love you” </p><p>“I love you too”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m uploading every one-shots that i have here lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>